


Spicy Food

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Brain as food, Dinner, F/M, My cuties babies, Spicy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritto per la Notte Bianca #18 di @maridichallenge, prompt "Sfida per vedere chi regge meglio il cibo piccante".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Food

Prima della trasformazione, aveva sempre odiato il piccante, e non sarebbe mai andata in un negozio di cibo esotico per comprare i dieci peperoncini piccanti, soprattutto non prima di un appuntamento.   
Un anno fa, si sarebbe cambiata tremila volta e, scelto l'abito più adatto, si sarebbe truccata per poi cambiarsi un'ultima volta col primo abito che aveva indossato. E adesso stava correndo, sui tacchi, per non arrivare in ritardo, con la busta del negozio infilata nella borsa nera.   
Dopo essere stato gay per quasi una settimana, Lowell aveva organizzato un appuntamento ogni sera, rigorosamente a casa sua e che si concludevano rigorosamente in camera da letto. Doveva ammettere che la cosa non le dispiaceva affatto, visto che lui era così dolce con lei e la maggior parte delle volte riusciva a non farle pensare al fatto che era uno zombie, e che avrebbe dovuto mantenere il segreto per sempre, o almeno fino a che Ravi non avrebbe trovato una cura.  
Se mai ci fosse riuscito, ovviamente.  
  
Quella sera, le aveva chiesto dei peperoncini, perché la sua scorta era quasi finita, aggiungendo che "sarebbe stato un delitto" cenare senza peperoncino. E su queste deve darli ragione, visto che praticamente il cervello è immangiabile senza qualcosa di piccante sopra.  
Così, era finita per uscire in anticipo e arrivare a malapena in orario.   
Come al solito, appena la porta viene aperta, il suo "fidanzato" (è forse esagerato chiamarlo così già da adesso? Forse si, ma non ci vuole pensare) le cinge la vita con le braccia e le da un bacio a fior di labbra, perché lo sanno entrambi uno meglio dell'altra che se il bacio fosse più intenso finirebbero a lasciare andare la cena per fare un altro tipo di cosa, per poi prendere la borsa dalle sue mani e appoggiarla sul tavolino all'entrata, prima di dirigersi in cucina, mentre lei opta per sedersi sul divano, da cui riesce a vederlo perfettamente.  
  
Perché, recentemente, ha scoperto che oltre ad avere una passione per la musica, gli sport estremi e lei (come Lowell stessa ha detto), è anche un cuoco sopraffino, e la cosa le fa solo piacere.  
Così lo lascia prendere la busta bianca del negozio orientale, che spunta dalla borsa nera, e lo osserva, senza smettere di sorridere un momento: prepara degli pezzi di cervello, disposti su un piatto, e ne applica su ognuno un pezzo di uno dei diversi peperoncini, che sono uno più rosso dell'altro, disposti dal piccante che passa con una buona dose di latte e arrivando a quello che la maggior parte delle volte ti porta all'ospedale, ovviamente non nel loro caso.  
Quando è tutto pronto, porta i piatti sul tavolo nel tavolino da caffè davanti al divano e si siede accanto a Liv, cingendole i fianchi con un braccio.  
  
Al primo "crostino", non c'è nessun problema, come al secondo. Quando poi arrivano al terzo, serva a entrambi un consistente bicchiere di vino per andare avanti.   
Con quella bottiglia, riescono ad arrivare a malapena al sesto crostino, e così tocca aprire una seconda bottiglia prima di poter continuare la loro sfida. Riescono a malapena andare avanti altri due crostini, che già le prime gocce di sudore cominciano a farsi vedere sulla fronte di entrambi.  
Il nono è già una vittoria a pari merito, dato il grado di piccante del pezzo di peperoncino, grande come una moneta. Ma in fondo, la sfida è sfida, e così, senza fermarsi a pensare più del dovuto, Liv prende anche il decimo crostino dal piatto e lo ingoia. Resta senza espressione per due o tre secondi, prima di cominciare a soffiarsi la lingua con le mani, cercando sollievo, mentre Lowell si trattiene a malapena dal ridere.  
  
Nonostante  tutto, però, adesso Liv si può definire la Regina del Piccante di Washington.


End file.
